


Late

by natashasbarnes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M, Fanfiction, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Peraltiago, brooklyn99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes
Summary: Jake has feelings for Amy but he knows he couldn’t never be with her. He talks about what Amy means to him. (First Story.)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 12





	Late

Jake Peralta walked into the precinct both tired and late. 

He looked up and saw his co-worker Amy Santiago approaching him with a smirk on her face. 

The look on her face made Jake roll his eyes. 

He knew Amy was on her way to scold him about being late.

It was too early in the morning for her to be...well Amy. 

“You’re late.” Santiago said. 

“Are you sure about that? Because if I was in California I would be three hours early,” Jake said giving her a look. 

“Well we’re in Brooklyn, Peralta. Anyways the Captain wants to see you in his office. Good luck you’ll need it.” 

“Love you more, Santiago!” Jake jokingly shouted to Amy as she walked away from him.

Jake walked towards his desk to put down his belongings before making his way to Captain Holt’s office.

Jake barged into the Captain’s office making Holt look up from his computer.

“You’re late Peralta,” Holt said with no expression on his face. 

“Sorry Captain my car broke down had to wait for a cab,” Jake explained. 

“That’s the fifth time this month your car broke down. Why won’t you get a new car Peralta?” 

“Because I’m mega broke yo,” Jake said like it was something to be proud of. 

“Get out of my office.” 

“Roger that,” Jake said leaving. 

Jake sat down at his desk grabbing the nearest file from his big mess. 

His desk was extremely messy. There were crumbs from different snacks scattered around his desk. His paperwork lay wherever he threw them. He had toys next to his computer to entertain him anytime he got bored from doing police work. 

Amy’s desk, however, was the cleanest desk in the precinct. She cleaned her desk every hour of the day and made sure none of Jake’s mess got on her desk. 

Jake always teased her about being a clean freak something which Amy hated, but that’s what Jake does he teases his desk mate. 

He looked forward to teasing her everyday. 

He loves seeing her roll her at him or the way her face looked so cute when she got mad at him. 

Wait, what? 

No that’s not what he meant. He meant he loved seeing that his comments made her mad at him. 

That’s better. 

“What do you want Peralta?” Amy asked. 

“Huh?” Jake asked confused. 

“You were staring at me. What do you want?”

Crap Jake must have zoned out while thinking of Amy. 

Wait that doesn’t sound right. 

He zoned out thinking of annoying her. 

That sounds more like it. 

“Oh nothing I zoned out,” Jake told her. 

Amy rolled her eyes annoyed that Jake interrupted her from working. 

Jake turned his focus back to his work. 

He opened the file he had laid in front of him. 

He read all about the suspect and the victim. 

However half way through he looked at Amy working. 

One thing he always loved about Amy (although he would never tell her) was how dedicated she was to her to her job. She never seemed unhappy with it and always appreciated everything about it. 

Jake snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to his file. 

No matter what he tried he couldn’t stop thinking of Amy. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how incredibly talented she was or how hard working she is. 

“Jake snap out of it!” Amy said snapping at Jake. 

“What’s going on?” Jake said startled. 

“Dude I just asked if you wanted to work a B and E with me?” Amy asked. 

“Oh yeah sure.” 

“Great. Get you’re coat we’re leaving right now.”

Jake grabbed his coat and walked shoulder-to-shoulder with Amy to the elevator. 

“What were you even thinking about Peralta that made you zone out?” Amy asked. 

“I was thinking of my car. It broke down this morning,” Jake lied trying to hide the fact he was in fact thinking of her. 

“I still can’t believe you have that car,” Amy said rolling her eyes. 

“It’s a piece of junk.” 

“You’re just mad you lost the bet and you cant reck it,” Jake said teasing her about their bet they had finally settled three months ago. 

Amy gave him a glare causing Jake to chuckle at her. 

At last the elevator door opened and they walked out. 

Jake smiled as they made their way to the police car. 

If he was being honest he always looked forward to hang out with Amy one-on-one not that he was going to ever admit it. 

To him Amy was a friend and a coworker and he always knew nothing was ever going to happen between them. 

And deep down it bummed him out because no matter how much he tried to deny it, he had feelings for Amy Santiago. 

The Amy Santiago that irritated him with rules. 

The Amy Santiago that made fun of him that one time for letting go of a murderer. 

And no matter how many times he tried to push his feelings away he knows that Amy Santiago is the only person to make Jake feel real. She made him feel better when she teased him every time he made a mistake. She was one of the reasons he was excited about going to work. She was his reason. 

He didn’t know if Amy liked him back.

Why should she? 

He was a man child who was the complete opposite of who she was. 

He was messy, disorganized, and childish. 

He doesn’t like anything she likes. 

He obsesses over _Die Hard_ and is always late to work. 

He knew Amy would never like him back. 

He knew she would want someone like her. 

Someone who would read books with her or watch documentaries together and go to bed at 10:00 pm. 

Knowing Amy wouldn’t feel the same he tried pushing his feelings away. 

He doesn’t want to feel this way for someone he knew he has no chance with. 

Little did he know Amy was thinking the same thing about him. 


End file.
